Between the Lines
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: It's two against one.  But sometimes that isn't so bad.  SLASH!  MAN ON MAN!  Don't like, don't read


_A short fluffy thing based on a picture that Slater posted on twitter. Now I'm not saying that this fic is real, or an appropriate representation of any of the fic contained men's sexual orientation. But as a writer pictures inspire me and this just jumped in my mind. With that being said, enjoy my readers this offering. Also I think he took a few lessons from Matt Hardy when it comes to hot tub pictures. Just saying._

xxxxxx

I don't know when it happened; when the One Man Rock Band needed to have one or two other people in my bed to help me sleep. All I know is that without one or both of my European's I can't sleep and it drives me nuts. Like right now, I'm lying in my large Cali King bed staring at the ceiling and wondering what they're doing. I had no spots in any of the shows this week so I was given a week off; however Wade is doing whatever it is he's doing with Orton—which don't get me started on that, I don't like the fact that the man has his boner pressed all over my Brit on live TV—and Drew is, well I have no idea what they're doing with him, but at least he's got TV time.

So I'm here alone, well not really alone Boodah and Dropkick are here but it's not the same, they can't wrap around me and hold me close while I sleep. There's only one thing I can do, it's rather drastic but I have the feeling I'll get some sort of response from one of them, or both depending on which one sees it first. Working a pout onto my face and laying my head down on the pillow I pull my phone out and take a quick picture; it's going to Twitter. For proprieties sake I'm going to give it an innocent title but the look on my face says it all. Once done I send it off and wait; rolling over onto my back and pretending to scowl when Dropkick takes up residence on my chest, nuzzling my cheek and purring.

Next to me my phone rings and I smile—it's Drew he always seems to respond to my Twitter posts first, I think he has mine sent to his phone—and answer.

"Mountain Drew."

"_Code Red._"

The silly names make me smile and I stroke Dropkick as I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder. "What are you doing?" There's a pause and it was easy to see that he was fighting for words; which makes me wonder a bit.

"_I'm laying in bed with Barruh._"

Oh, well that's something, normally my two Euro's can't be in the same room without fighting so to find them spending some peaceful time together is a little mind rocking. And it reminds me that I'm by myself in our bed and they're together.

"I see…"

"_You look lonely Red. I miss you…_" Drew's cut off by Wade talking over him.

"_I miss you too Slater. It's hard keeping Scottie under control…_" There was a scuffle and Drew came back sounding grumpy.

"_I doan need tae be controlled._"

"I know Drew." I couldn't help the laugh that left me and I shifted in bed, smiling a devious smile as I dropped my voice to a low octave. "It's awful lonely here in bed, no one to lay with, no one to touch…" If there is one thing that I know about my Scotsman is that with just the right connotation to my voice I can turn him into a dirty, horny mess without so much as laying a finger on him.

Drew fell quiet and for a moment I thought the call dropped but then I heard Wade again chuckling a bit and then some shifting on the bed.

"_It seems Slater that you're looking to be a bit naughty over the phone._"

"I don't know what you're talking about Barrett. I'm an angel." There was a barked laugh that was followed by a short broken sound that sounded awfully like a moan from Drew. With an arched eyebrow I reshifted, pushing Dropkick off my chest. "But it sounds like you're doing a few dirty things over there Barrett."

"_I'm a well behaved gentleman Slater, you know this, however your Scotsman is a rather dirty little tart. He's trying to get into my pants; his hands are touching things that he shouldn't be._"

The phone vibrated and I pulled it away to open the picture text that was blinking at me, God I love smart phones I can talk and open texts at the same time. The picture stole my breath away; Drew was on his back with his wrists lashed together with one of Wade's ties and naked in the center of the bed. Underneath the caption were the words "_I had to restrain him….."_

With my throat a bit constricted I put the phone back to my ear. "Did you have to tie his wrists Wade?"

"_Of course. He wasn't behaving._"

The dark chuckle in Wade's voice sent shivers down my spine and a tiny whimper like sound from the other end of the phone had me gripping the plastic device tightly to my ear; my breath coming in tiny harsh exhales.

"What are you going to do him Wade?" He laughed again and I heard the sound of skin hitting skin and Drew yelped; the sound firing straight to my groin and making me twitch a bit in my pajama pants.

"_I have a few ideas Slater…but do you think I should do to him?_"

The phone almost got dropped as my mind tried to make coherent sense of what was going on. Granted I knew what he was doing, what he wanted to do; and it wasn't the first time that we've done any playing over the phone but for some reason this time it seems a lot dirtier. Maybe because it's normally me and one of them against the other, and now the tables had been turned and it was them against me—and damn me if I didn't feel a bit put out about it. Slowly my hand slipped beneath the elastic of my pants and I rubbed almost shyly at the rapidly hardening flesh there.

"_Slater, you're awful quiet…_"

"I-" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat; blushing clear to the roots of my hair despite them not being there as I spoke a bit louder. "I think you should make him apologize for touching when you didn't ask him too."

"_You hear that Scottie. You're to apologize to me._" There was the sound of another smack, and from the picture I could only think that Wade was hitting him on his thigh or chest. The sounds that followed managed to tear a tiny whimper from me as I closed my eyes. "_Say it Scottie. Your other lover is waiting to hear your say you're sorry for being a loose little trollop that can't keep your hands to yourself._"

"_Ah-Ah…Ah'm sorry Barruh fer touching ye when ye dinnit give permission fer me tae do sae._"

"_I don't think he sounds sorry enough Slater…what do you think?"_

Again my voice betrayed me but thankfully I didn't have to say anything. My phone went off again signaling that I had another picture mail and I opened it quickly; the phone this time dropping when the screen revealed that Drew had been moved onto his knees with his face pressed into the pillows and his ass—his lovely rounded, pale ass—was a fiery red color with large handprints on it. I tried to retrieve my phone but my fingers, like my brain had ceased to work. When I finally gained my ability to think again I shifted around a bit, clearing my throat a couple of times.

"No. I don't think he sounds sorry enough and that pretty ass of his isn't red enough. I don't think he understands what he did wrong."

Wade laughed, a dark melodious sound and I shivered as I started to slowly pump my throbbing length; each smack and low whimper from Drew forming a vivid picture in my mind. Drew's long dirty blonde hair laying around his face as his back arched and trembled; his mouth open wide as he whined and moaned while Wade kneeled behind him and laid smack after smack to the rounded globes of his ass. One of them were speaking to me—probably Wade, Drew couldn't be in any way able to make any noise if he was half as aroused as he sounded—but I couldn't even understand it, all that came out of my mouth were unintelligible noises as my hand gripped tighter and pumped faster.

"_Slater_?"

Wade's voice finally broke through my hazed mind and I blinked a couple of times before stilling my hand; trying to even out my voice.

"W-what Wade?"

"_How do you want me to use him? Should I fuck his pretty little arse or use his dirty Scot mouth?_"

Both images made me shake and my hand started to move again, twisting on every other upstroke and then smearing the large amounts of precum down over the straining shaft as my breathing kicked back up into harsh pants. "His ass….fuck him hard and fast Wade, I want to hear the dirty little slut beg to cum…"

"_Well, well, someone's vicious tonight_." Wade laughed. "_But your wish my demand Slater. You heard him McIntyre, spread those legs for me….that's it…such a good little back alley slut you are. So hot and needy for my cock tonight…_" Drew growled but the noise ended in a strangled moan that was underscored by a deep groan from Wade. "_God McIntyre, still so tight. It seems as if Slater and I are going to have to work harder to loosen you up a bit yeah.."_

The talk died down to nothing but pants and growls and whines but I could hear the sound of skin slapping together hard and fast, and I shredded my lip as I matched my speed to theirs. A sudden hoarse yelp let me know that Wade had managed to find Drew's prostate and if that hadn't, Drew's gasping cries would have.

"_Fuck…hhharder Barruh…harder please mon…"_

"_Such an easy little slut you are McIntyre…you should see him Slater, he's gripping the sheets and trying to buck me off….as if the little slut could that, even on his best day he's not as strong as I am." _Wade's voice was breathy, and it was clear that he was using everything that he had to just form the coherent sentences. "_I think he's going to cum Slater, his arse is squeezing me tight…do you want him to cum Slater do should I torment him some for you…_"

"Ha….dammit Wade, make him cum, I wanna hear him…"

As if on cue Drew's cries grew louder and nearly obscured the deep bass of Wade's groaning and cursing. My breath was nothing more that body wracking pants as I let out a loud broken moan.

"_That's it my little sluts, cum for me…"_

My eyes closed as my body tensed to the point of breaking as my release slammed through me; my hips jerking up off the bed as I spilled over my hand up to splatter my chest. Completely spent and trembling I sagged into the mattress; making a face as I felt my seed crawling sluggishly down my inner thigh—why didn't it feel so dirty when we were all in bed together—to pool under my ass. What seemed like hours later but was more liked a couple of minutes later I heard Drew's muffled cry of completion and few sluggish heartbeats later Wade found his release with a loud cry.

Panting echoed over the phone line and as my eyes drifted close I could faintly hear one of them talking to me again. Through the rushing in my ears I couldn't make out what they were saying and my response was nothing more than a mumbled 'I love you two silly euros…' before I finally passed out completely with a wide smile on my face and my pillow clutched tightly in my arms.


End file.
